Harry Potter (seria filmów)
mały|300px Harry Potter — seria filmów. Począwszy od roku 2001, Warner Bros. Pictures rozpoczęło wypuszczać adaptacje książek o Harrym Potterze. Filmy te okazały się bardzo popularne, a w mniej niż dziesięć lat, seria filmów o Harrym Potterze stała się najbardziej kasową serią w historii, wyprzedzając nawet serię Gwiezdne WojnyLista najbardziej dochodowych filmów na Wikipedii.. Filmy Historia Pierwszy film został wydany w Stanach Zjednoczonych pod tytułem Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Adaptacja filmowa Insygniów Śmierci została podzielona na dwie części, z których pierwsza została wydana w listopadzie 2010 roku, zaś druga 15 lipca 2011 roku. Ostatni dzień filmowania na planie Insygniów Śmierci: część druga została zakończona w sobotę 12 czerwca 2010. Jednakże członkowie obsady zostali ponownie zwołani w dniu 21 grudnia 2010 roku, aby dograć scenę z EpiloguMagrath, Andrea (9 grudnia 2010). „Better get to the wig store! Emma Watson and Harry Potter co-stars to re-shoot crucial final Deathly Hallows scenes”, Daily Mail. Źródło z dnia 8 września 2016.. Reżyserzy Było czterech reżyserów przez każdy film, pierwszym i drugim kierował Chris Columbus, trzeci pod dowództwem Alfonso Cuarón. Czwartym rządzili Mike Newell z Davidem Yatesem przez dłuższy czas, aż do ostatniego czwartego. Columbus zatrzymał się na produkcji trzeciego filmu z Heymanem. David Barron wyprodukował ostatnie cztery z Heymanem. Rowling dołączyła do grupy dwóch końcowych filmów. Każdy reżyser miał swoje własne spojrzenie na serie, ale przyznali, że filmy z czasem stawały się coraz mroczniejsze. Scenariusz Kloves i Goldenberg mieli bezpośrednią pomoc od J.K. Rowling, choć dała im przestrzeń, aby realizowali własne pomysły. Rowling chciała, żeby scenariusze pozostały wierne książkom, i z wyjątkiem kilku zmian, fabuła i wydźwięk każdego filmu pozostały takie same, jak książki. Heyman powiedział, że Rowling jest „najlepszym wsparciem”. Ta również zrozumiała, że niektóre rzeczy trzeba zmienić. Desing Stuart Craig był designerem do każdego filmu, wspomaganego przez Stephenie McMillan. W sumie było sześciu reżyserów fotografii, a Bruno Delbonnel zdobył tylko nominację do Oscara za filmy o Harrym Potterze za najlepsze zdjęcia. Muzyka John Williams był pierwszym kompozytorem, który pracował nad filmami. Jest najbardziej znany z kultowego „Hedwig's Theme”. Kiedy Williams zaczął realizować inne projekty, Patrick Doyle stworzył ścieżkę dźwiękową do czwartego filmu. Nicholas Hooper nagrał ścieżkę dźwiękową do piątego filmu, a Alexandre Desplat stworzył ostatnie dwa. Obsada Trzynastu aktorów we wszystkich ośmiu filmach: # Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter (jak również Ron Weasley, Hermiona Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Fleur Delacour oraz Mundungus Fletcher pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego). # Rupert Grint jako Ron Weasley # Emma Watson jako Hermiona Granger # Robbie Coltrane jako Rubeus Hagrid # Alan Rickman jako Severus Snape # Geraldine Somerville jako Lily Evans # Bonnie Wright jako Ginny Weasley # Matthew Lewis jako Neville Longbottom # Tom Felton jako Draco Malfoy # James Phelps jako Fred Weasley # Oliver Phelps jako George Weasley # Devon Murray jako Seamus Finnigan # Warwick Davis jako Gryfek w Insygniach Śmierci: części pierwszej i Filius Flitwick w pozostałych Filmy * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Świat realny de:Harry Potter (Filmserie) en:Harry Potter (film series) es:Películas de Harry Potter et:Harry Potter (sari) pt-br:Harry Potter (série de filmes) ru:Гарри Поттер (серия фильмов)